Something Fun and Creative
by StoryNinja101
Summary: Jack Frost wasn't the only new guardian selected that night. The Spirit of Halloween was also chosen. Having never met each other before being stuffed in sacks and "tossed into a magic portal," will they be able to work together to stop Pitch before it's too late? Rated T for possible cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first installment of "Something Fun and Creative" and the first fanfic I've written that isn't** **Inuyasha** **. Hope you enjoy, this was pretty fun to make and it won't be as long as my other stories** **'cause** **it goes along with the movie.**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Prologue**

I woke up in the dead of night. Darkness was all I could see, but I wasn't as scared as I felt I should have been. The forest floor was hard, but I felt no temperature. Then, I looked up and saw the moon, the blinding light chasing away the darkness for a moment. Standing up, I tried to walking in the direction I faced, but tripped over something. Looking at the offending object, the shape of a broom handle revealed itself in my clenched hand. Following the length of the wooden handle, six sticks protruded from the other end, creating crooked bristles tied in place by a long piece of white string.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my clothes. I wore a plain, long, brown, wool dress that was torn and brown boots. I don't remember anything from before I woke up, so I guessed I must have been running from something before and caught it on branches. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now, it's not like I can feel the cold anyway.

I got back to my feet, careful not to get tangled with my broom this time, and continued on my way, having no clue where I was going. On my short journey, the broom dragging behind me, I came across a small, old, broken-down shed. Knowing I wasn't going to find anyone here, but enjoying the slight creepiness emanating from the crooked half-door, I turned to go back and decided I'd return later.

Finding someone seemed like something I needed to do, I had no desire to encounter anyone, maybe I was fine being alone. In the middle of my thoughts, I suddenly was jerked upward by my hand toward the sky. The sensation of the wind surrounding me and whipping everything around everywhere was refreshing. This surge of energy and magic came from my broom, I discovered. So I could fly as long as I had it, then? Cool.

I began to fall as the power disappeared momentarily, but sopped and hovered in mid air before I hit the ground as it returned. I'll have to practice this eventually. Why not try flying to find somewhere easier, as if that'll go well but I don't care, let's do this.

So that's exactly what I did, attempt to sit on my "new" broom and rockily steer it through the night sky. a small village came into view a little later and I still hadn't quite gotten the hang of flying, but my skill rose the tiniest bit in the sense that I could now stay sitting on the handle. My bumpy excuse for a landing ended up in me crashing into the side of a well... oops.

Peeling myself from the bricks, I shook off the pounding in my head and tried to ask where I was. However, the first person I encountered walked straight through me? As if I wasn't even there? I felt this emptiness and uneasiness grip my heart, but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to be upset. I don't mind being alone and unseen, but once in a while, someone to talk to would be nice.

Finding nobody able to see me, I flew back to that small shack and sat on the roof, wondering what I'd do next.

My name is Raven Hollow and I'm the Spirit of Halloween. How did I know? The moon told me, and that was a long time ago.

283 Years Later... Halloween Day

"Alright! I want those Jack-o-lanterns out by the door! And the purple-and-black candles in the front windows with black drapes hanging!" I directed my many spiders and Frankensteins as we were doing some last minute decorating for our shack. I may have all year to prepare for my holiday, but I'm a bit of a procrastinator and tend to leave everything for the beginning of the month, preferring to go out and draw instead of work. It's the morning of Halloween, also the 283rd anniversary of the day I woke up in this forest to find I was a spirit. I don't only look after Halloween, I'm also in charge of Day of the Dead in Mexico, or Dia de los Muertos.

I have done a little bit of renovating my shed over the rears, so now most of the flooring is gone, creating an enormous hole leading down into my actual home beneath the tiny building. As soon as you walk through the still crooked door, there's two feet of untouched floor boards left before it drops down. It's also pitch black inside (no pun intended) so you can't see the hole.

Falling or jumping into the hole, it's like a vortex slide of magic taking you straight into my spacious "factory" where I experiment with different ways to decorate things throughout the year. Right now, it's just littered with dead trees I use for mannequins and failed or broken accessories that I left laying around. There's a hidden door in the back revealing my workshop, the room I use to come up with new ideas for decorations and pumpkin carving. Currently, it's overrun by neglected tools and discarded materials that will be a pain to clean up later, but I won't dwell on that for now.

On the back wall is a door to a small hallway with one room, this is my studio where I draw random things and pain. The left wall contains a door with a long hallway, doors on the left for my spiders and the right for my Fankensteins, those are their rooms. They sleep there until I need them for Halloween. Throughout my home, black lanterns and purple and orange colored jars with vanilla and pumpkin spice scented candles float in the air, shedding light in my otherwise dark hallways and rooms.

My clothes have changed from the plain brown dress I woke up in all those years ago to a strapless black corset with purple lace spider webs, a black, semi-poufy skirt that goes just below mid-thigh with orange lace hemming, black leggings with the right leg striped purple and the left striped orange, black four-inch ankle boots with buckles on the outsides and a second belt design below the buckles with bows in the front, a black wide-brimmed witch's hat with purple cloth hanging over the edges, and a black cloak reaching to just above my ankles. I decided the witch getup would go with my broom perfectly, even if no one can see me.

One of my favorite parts about this holiday is that my home town wears their costumes all day and holds a contest for the best homemade costume. I just love seeing what people come up with!

If you're wondering, we decorate our shack because every year there are a few teenagers who wander the woods late on Halloween night. So, after I finish watching over the kids in Burgess when they go home and Trick-or-Treating ends, I come back and give them a "show". They always end up finding my shack but never go in 'cause it's too creepy. It's pretty entertaining to watch them freak out when spooky sounds like snapping twigs and rustling leaves catch them off guard, sometimes I even throw in some howling wolves, a rat or spider run across their feet, or a Frankenstein moving in the shadows. Some teens come back each year because they enjoyed their previous experience, so I have up my game a bit.

Anyway, it's almost noon, so we should probably "wrap up decorating" (see what I did there? I'm teasing North) and I'll send my friends out. Oh, one thing I left out, my spiders and Frankensteins travel to every city celebrating Halloween to watch over everyone and report back to me when they return while I stay in Burgess and keep an eye on them.

Just then, I hear the beating of wings and sigh. Every year, can't she give it a rest already? "I know you're there, Tooth, no use in hiding, again," I sounded bored, but wouldn't you? The last 264 years, she has come to me on my holiday to complain about the candy being given out.

"I can't help it, Raven, you know candy causes cavities and gum disease! Remember 1932?" she counters and reminds as she flies into my line of sight. I shiver at the mention of the year 1932 when an outbreak of cavities and gum disease, as Tooth so helpfully brought up, started after people decided to add candy to the mix of everything already going on with Halloween. Yeah, you can guess how Tooth reacted.

"I've told you time and again, Halloween is not about the candy, and I'm not even the one who started that tradition," I half-explained.

"Then what is it about?" she huffed exasperatedly, half-expecting a real answer, she asks this question each time she "visits", but she didn't add in the part about the outbreak the last two times.

I turn my back to her, "I don't really know, I just know it's not about the candy." That's the truth, but this is the first time I've admitted it to anybody, and to the Tooth Fairy no less. What's wrong with me? Usually I wouldn't answer that question at all and ignore her until she left, why did I tell her that?

"I see, " she sounded the slightest bit pleased, but more disappointed than anything else. The disappointment stung a little, like when a mother scolds her child for getting a bad grade or getting in a fight. "I'll go home and let you think that over," there it was, she's trying to act like my mother again. Why does she always do that? Before I could ask her, she was gone.

Oh well, look forward to nest year's visit I guess. Shaking off the confusion, frustration, and annoyance, I fling open the door in front of me and shout inside, "Okay! Time to head out everyone! Let's to!" With that, my friends flooded out of the shed and headed to their destinations. I, on the other hand, flew the short distance to Burgess, riding my broom like a surfboard. Yes, I have definitely gotten much better at flying, and my broom hasn't changed save for the black ribbon I replaced the white string with a long time ago, tying a small bow on the side.

Smoothly landing to hover above the sidewalk, I hopped off and grabbed the handle. I walked through town toward city all, where they held the costume contest, and admired people's outfits as they passed. I saw witches and warlocks, zombies and pirates, candy corns and m&m's, spiders and Frankensteins, anime and video game characters, ghosts and goblins, and many more. My personal favorites were little girls dressed as princesses, they were just precious and adorable!

Reaching city hall, I saw the stage and table set up for the participants and judges. The contestants started filing in backstage, so I followed to take a look before it started. On girl in particular caught my interest, she had entered the previous two years and won both times. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and was tall for her age. Her parents and younger sister were there as well, probably for moral support. Since it was Halloween and she was in the contest, she wasn't in her usual attire which consisted of a cream colored beanie, a long-sleeved green sweater over a white t-shirt, jeans, and converse. I knew her name was Pippa Conway and her sister's name is Jenna from watching them play in late Summer and all through Autumn.

Pippa's costume was obviously homemade, just minor mistakes here and there, but that's okay because she's still young and learning. Her mom probably tried to help her daughter but she insisted on doing everything herself. Looking closer, I didn't quite understand what she was dressed as, I didn't recognize this character. She had made a wig of short white hair styled in a boy's haircut (I think she based it off of her brunet friend's hair), a royal blue vest with sloppily sewn snowflakes over a white long-sleeved shirt, crookedly stitched brown capris covered most of her legs, and her everyday converse on her feet as if to symbolize her character wore no shoes. I had to applaud the creativity of her costume, but I didn't know where it came from and it frustrated me. I'll figure it out when she goes onstage and announced her title.

By now, her friends have come over the encourage Pippa, exclaiming that they were excited to see her with the third year in a row. When they asked what her title was, I perked up a little that maybe she'd tell them, but all she said was they had to wait and see like everyone else. They whined and my tiny smidgen of hope was dashed. Oh well, I'll find out later.

I followed the kids and Pippa's family back out to the chairs set up for the audience and I sat on top of the judges' table. You see, I kind of help judge this contest... I swear I try to be as fair as possible, I pick the best homemade costume. Some of the contestants cheat, the judges may not be able to see that, but I do. Actually, I'm not really sure why or how I can tell, I just get this feeling and I see right through their lies. It's so aggravating to me when people are dishonest like that, I mean come on, don't take credit for someone else's work.

This year, I'm going to change things up a little. You'll see what I mean in a minute. The judges came out, introduced themselves, sat down with me still on the table so I could glance at their papers, and the contest began as the first participant stepped onstage. He was a teenager with blond hair and blue eyes, I recognized him from the forest last year, wonder if he'll go back tonight 'cause he got pretty scared. His costume was the Mad Hatter from the most recent version with Jonny Depp, but it wasn't all that good, he most likely made it last minute and rushed everything. By his expression, I could tell he wasn't very proud of his creation and I pitied him, so I was a little lenient about his score. Yes, I strongly believe in following my heart, and sometimes I get carried away, but I remember to use my head from time to time as well.

Pippa was the sixth one to come on, and two of the previous people, and boy and a girl, had bought their costumes from the store. Remember I said I was going to change things this time around? Well, I exposed them for the frauds they are by using some of my magic to give one of the judges the idea to ask them about how they made the costume and what materials they used. Safe to say they couldn't answer the questions and were disqualified.

So when Pippa stepped up, the judges asked her what she called hers, and she responded with, "I named it after the expression 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'."

That's why it wasn't familiar to me, I hadn't met Jack Frost before, and I knew nobody knew who Jack Frost was but people made that saying in the winter when it got really cold. I'd heard his name from Tooth once or twice, but all she said about him was how badly she wanted to see his teeth, typical Tooth. As I just said, Jack and I never met before so I don't know where he lives, what he's like, what he really looks like, but I know he controls winter because of his name. I mean, come on, frost only appears during the winter, how could you not know? He definitely comes to Burgess in the winter, there's snow everywhere that time of year, but I haven't seen him. That might be because I stay inside most of the time. Don't get me wrong, I love winter and all the other seasons, but winter is when I clean up after Halloween. Remember, I'm a procrastinator, I like to take a break from doing work right after my holiday and it ends up taking a month before I start picking up. Then it takes a while to clean because by friends go into "hibernation" a couple days after Day of the Dead and I have to do everything myself. However, I sometimes take a break to travel somewhere to draw or paint a place with snow, I do that with every season, except without the snow. I just love the colors of all the seasons, they're so beautiful.

Sorry, I was rambling, back to the contest. the last participant came onstage wearing a boring white sheet with holes for eyes as a ghost. There's one of those every year and I'm tired of it. Pippa still had the best costume, and I didn't even have to do anything this time, all four judges voted for her without me.

The contest is now over and I decide to follow Pippa and her friends around town for the rest of the day, after I giver her some extra candy in her bag to start her off for the night as a reward for winning. As the kids start their aimless trek across town to pass the time, giggling and laughing at their conversation, I float behind them laying along the length of my broom. Their laughter was so contagious I couldn't help joining in.

As the dark curtain of night drew closer, I left the kids to their families and headed for the highest point in town to watch over everyone. I looked on as parents took their children to friends' and strangers' houses alike, teens pranked each other and random passersby, and spotted a few of my own friends. You may have notice I call my spiders and Frankensteins "friends", well we prefer that term over minions, mostly because I don't treat them as such. Anyway, back to observations.

Everything went pretty smoothly for Trick-or-Treating, which is good. Sometimes the teens get out of hand with their pranks and I have to step in. Don't worry, I don't scare them out of their minds, even though I totally could, I just teach them a lesson the best I can without the ability to be seen, heard, or touched.

Forest haunting time! Woo! I felt a bit lazy, so I sat on my broom and floated through town, admiring all the decorations. I arrived at the edge of the forest just as two groups decided to go different ways, and I noticed the blond boy from the contest in one group, looks like this'll be interesting. There have never been two groups at the same time before, so I'll have to go back and fourth between them.

I flew high above the forest so I could see both groups. Let's see, what could I do this time? The classic twig snap and wolf howl are a given, but I have to add more. Maybe the wolf sounds could go farther than just the howl, like make them growl and bark at the kids, too, but something else is missing. Getting my friends to run around is a good touch, they should make some of their own noises!

I called one of my spiders and met her at the forest entrance, asking my favor. Of course she agreed and gathered some of the others. Going back to my spot in the sky, I kept the teens busy with the wolf sounds while waiting for everyone by pointing where I wanted the noise to come from and mimicking a wolf.

By the time my friends arrived, the groups were nervous and slightly panicking. At the end of my haunting, it was about two twenty-five and the kids had just found their way out of the forest, screaming and running. They had each come across my shed and freaked out at some of the new creepier decorations, which pleased me very much.

Now it's time for me to head to Mexico for Day of the Dead. It was a few hours flight, and when I got there, the sun was peaking over the horizon. The parade would start in about two and a half hours so I had some time to kill. This year, I wanted to get into the spirit of the Hispanic holiday and paint a candy scull on my face, I've always loved those.

I walked around for a few minutes marveling at the beautiful, colorful decorations, looking for some make-up I could use and magically sent my witch's hat home. Finally, I came across some discarded make-up and discovered a cracked mirror nearby. I finished painting my face and combed through my long, wavy, black hair with my fingers just as the parade began.

The performances were absolutely amazing, and I enjoyed every second of my time here, just like every year. There were a lot more things to do after the parade, and I watched the crowds below partake in various activities. I'm not a big fan of crowds, and although I'm not bothered by the fact no one can see or hear me, feeling people walk through me isn't exactly pleasant. However, I do like seeing people enjoying themselves, especially during my holidays.

As night drew nearer, I followed the hoards of people to the cemetery and watched them decorate their families' tombs with bright colors, let candles, pictures, and their favorite foods. I giggled as kids played games with their friends, the ghosts of the dead smiled as they spent time with their families once more, even though the living couldn't see them. Yeah, ghosts exist too, but they can't see me either.

The second day of Dia de los Muertos was just as festive as the first, and I loved seeing families together even if some members couldn't be seen. They looked content and happy just to be with them for a few hours.

I'm back home now, and I've decided to relax a little by sitting on the roof of my small shed and sketching the night sky from this view. This is honestly one of my favorite places to be, it's so peaceful and pretty in it's own creepy way since all the leaves have fallen off the trees and they dead and disfigured.

 **A/N: Alright! First installment of Something Fun and Creative! I'm excited to be writing something other than** **Inuyasha** **, not that I don't still love the anime, but it's a change from what I'm used to writing right now. Please let me know what you think, I love feedback and it gives me motivation to write faster.**

 _ **I love you all!**_

 _ **StoryNinja101**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but there are many reasons for it that I will explain in an author's note in every story. So please enjoy this chapter, even though my own events don't come till the very end.**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Chapter 1**

At the North Pole, Russian instrumental music is pouring from Santa Claus's Workshop. In Santa's office, Santa himself is cutting through a huge block of ice with a chainsaw. As he reaches the bottom, he leaves the table with the ice block, shouting, "Still waiting for cookies!" to the nearby elves on the floor eating said cookies. The startled elves quickly gather every cookie strewn about on a decorative plate while Santa sits at a different table to pick a tiny hammer from a number of other tools.

Singing along with the music, Santa starts chiseling small pieces of ice from another big block. He soon finishes the masterpiece to reveal a toy train made of ice. Blowing excess shavings from the top, he sets the ice train on a previously crafted track, watching it start to move like a real one as steam billows from the smoke-stack. He giggles at the sight of the working ice toy, uttering a "yes" at his progress in a thick Russian accent.

The two elves approach the much taller and more massive man with the plate of cookies, one still chewing a bite of cookie. The other elf notices and sternly motions his companion to spit it out, the first following orders. Santa, oblivious, turns to his servants and exclaims, "Ah, finally!" and grabs a cookie, stuffing the entire sweet in his mouth and humming pleasantly. He goes back to watching the train on the track as it passes by and toots, laughing again.

The train reaches the end of the track and takes off flying. In mid-air, it slowly flips and grows plane wings, small blue flames bursting from the back. Santa's singing grows more intense. Just as the plane-train reaches the door to the office and begins to swerve out of the way, a yeti swings it open urgently and shatters it at Santa's feet, shouting something in his own language.

Santa scoots back slightly in his rolling chair, yelling in surprise. The yeti reacts with a surprised manly squeal of his own, covering his face with his hands. Santa yells again, gesturing to the broken ice on the floor with both hands, still sitting in the chair. The yeti squeals once more out of slight fear and embarrassment.

Santa presses his big hands together in front of his face, eyes closed, and lets out a frustrated sigh. "How many times have I told you to KNOCK!"

The yeti starts speaking in his language, pointing to his right. Santa's face shifts and he says, "What? The globe?" He instantly stands up and grabs a sword.

Entering the Globe Room, many elves are scattered everywhere. Disregarding the pesky elves, Santa walks straight through, saying, "Shoo with your pointy heads, why are you always under boot?" Reaching the main desk, he pushes between two yetis in his way, staring up at the Globe as each light flashes.

Squinting for a better look, he whispers, "What is this?" More lights on the Globe flicker off. Still staring ahead, he asks the yetis behind him, "Have you checked the axis?" He turns slightly to the left, still looking at the Globe, "Is rotation balanced?" The yetis speak and gesture, as if saying they don't know what's going on.

Wind suddenly starts blowing and papers begin floating, black sand appears at the top of the Globe, spreading downward. The elves evacuate, jingling as they go. The black sand swirls, then recedes and gathers back at the top, expanding in every direction and dissipating. Elves peak out of hiding places.

A cluster of black sand flashes across the floor, passing Santa's and the yetis' feet. It lifts and rearranges itself into a dark and ominous figure, laughing in a deep British voice, circling back around the Globe.

Santa steps closer and squints, whispering, "It can't be." His eyes then widen and harden. Without turning, he orders, "Dingle!" Four elves step forward, looking excited, one with his hat covering most of his face. "Make preparations, we're going to have company." He takes hold of a handle sticking up out of the desk and twists it, then slams it down, causing it to glow. The land shapes on the Globe glow as well, shooting up to the skylight and spreading through the sky.

At the Tooth Palace, millions of Mini Tooth Fairies are fluttering about, tending to their jobs. The Tooth Fairy is hovering in the center, yelling out addresses, the teeth a kid lost, and other orders. A Mini Tooth Fairy hands the Tooth Fairy a tooth, and she rants about it, changing directions constantly as she says, "Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life?! Look how she flossed!"

She stops suddenly as a couple Mini Tooth Fairies squeak to her, she gasps as she looks up to see the Aurora Borealis, signaling for emergency. Almost immediately, she zooms off, the messenger Mini Tooth Fairies following behind.

Santa is still talking at his workshop, "My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, and dreams. So I have called us all here for one reason and one reason only, the children are in danger."

The Sandman is standing in the middle of a Dream Sand Cloud, sending tendrils of Dream Sand to children. He turns to see the Aurora Borealis as well and changes the cloud into a plane, taking off for the North Pole.

"An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."

The Easter Bunny bounds through his tunnels, passing three of his decorated eggs, and emerges into the snow-covered ground of the North Pole, striking a prideful pose. His pose falters as he realizes how cold it really is and shivers. "Ah, it's freezing!" he exclaims in his Australian accent and starts hopping his way to the warm building, yelling, "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

Inside the workshop, everyone is just arriving as Santa is walking around the Globe Room calling, "Anyone… anyone!"

The Easter Bunny hops toward Santa, complaining, "This better be good, North!"

North ignores him and greets the Sandman, "Sandy, thank you for coming."

Sandy speaks to North through sand images above his head, since he's mute.

"I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious," North answers Sandy, the Tooth Fairy hushes her Mini Tooth Fairies. "The Boogie Man was here, at the Pole!"

The Tooth Fairy gasps in disbelief, "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes. There was Black Sand covering the Globe!" North said mysteriously, waving his arms.

"W-w-what do you mean 'Black Sand'?" the Easter Bunny interrupted, then went back to painting an egg.

North ignored him again, "And then, a shadow!"

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch?" the Easter Bunny asked, confused.

"Well, uh," North scratches the back of his head sheepishly, avoiding eye contact, "not exactly."

"Not exactly?" the Easter Bunny repeats, then gestures to Sandy with his paintbrush, "Can you believe this guy?" Sandy shrugs and answers with a question mark made of sand above his head. "Yeah, you said it, Sandy," he laughs gently and goes back to painting the egg.

"Look," North glances at the Mini Tooth Fairies fluttering close by, one hand now on his hip and still gesturing with the other. "He is up to something very bad. I feel it," he jerks his torso forward, eyes momentarily shifting to his stomach and back, then grabs and shakes it with both hands, "in my belly!"

The Easter Bunny looks at the Russian man dumbfounded, then starts to his other side. "Hang on, hang on, you mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter, because of your belly?" Arriving at his destination, the overgrown Australian rabbit jabs at North's stomach with the paintbrush. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

North chuckled at his expense and pats his face, "Bunny, Easter is not Christmas," taking the unfinished egg out of Bunny's hand as he walked by and tosses it up and down.

Bunny rocked back on his hind feet, laughing humorlessly. "Here we go," he points at North and hops after him, "North, I-I don't have time for this! I've still got _two million eggs_ to finish up!"

In the background, Sandy is floating with his cup of eggnog held out, not noticing an elf leaning off the edge of the table licking out of it like a dog. When he finally sees this, he irritatedly wrenches it away, causing the elf to fall to the floor. Looking up, Sandy notices a moonbeam shining in from the open window and drops the cup, pointing at the moon trying to get everyone else's attention as North and Bunny are still arguing and Tooth is rambling about teeth and addresses to her Mini Tooth Fairies.

Fed up with his pointing, Sandy attempts whistling, which only conjures a music note of sand above his head. He starts floating behind the arguing duo as Tooth flies in front of them and waves a sand flag while Tooth continues to ramble, "-can fit all in one house?"

"Tooth!" North interrupts both the Tooth Fairy and his own fight with Bunny, "Can't you see we're trying to argue?"

Tooth exasperatedly mocks him with her hands. "Sorry! Not all of us get to work 'one night a year,' right Sandy?" she looks past North to get Sandy to agree with her.

Seeing he finally has someone's attention, albeit briefly, the Sandman points a sand arrow at the moon behind her, shining brighter. Tooth gasps and ignores him again as another address pops into her head, "San Diego, sector 2-"

Her voice fades as Bunny walks into the arrow, dissipating the sand, "Come on now, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages, we made sure of it."

Sandy finally gives up with a huff and flies to stand beside an elf enthusiastically licking the discarded cup of eggnog on the floor as North replies, "I know it was Pitch! We have serious situation!" With an angry expression, Sandy picks up the frightened elf calmly by the hat and shakes it vigorously to make enough noise for everybody to hear. Once the other three are finally looking, he lets go of the elf who dizzily flops on its side, forms a crescent moon of sand and forcefully points with both hands at it then the window.

North is the first to confusedly turn around and notice the moon. "Ah! Man in Moon!" he turns back to the Sandman, "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" This irritates Sandy to no end and sand bursts from his ears in anger. North looks to the moon again and exclaims, "It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?"

Everyone moves to stand or hover around the big circle on the floor. In the moonbeam, the Man in the Moon shows the shadowed form of Pitch's head in the circle as it rotates. The four Guardians stare at it for a moment before Bunny speaks up in realization, "It is Pitch."

North's gaze shifts to him and he pats his belly in a sign of victory. They all look back to the moon as North asks, "Manny, what must we do?"

Manny's answer is narrowing his beam of light to the smaller center circle within the larger one, triggering it to open and a pillar with a magical crystal refracting the moonbeam in every direction to rise from the floor.

"Um, guys? You know this means?" Tooth asks rhetorically.

North answers anyway, "He's chosen a new Guardian."

"What, wh-hy?" Bunny retorts indignantly.

"Must be big deal," North replies, "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny is becoming exasperated.

"I wonder who it's going to be?" Tooth pipes in cheerfully, secretly hoping it's not a certain spirit. Sandy forms a shamrock of sand, and Tooth translates, "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

Bunny bounces slightly in his spot, quietly chanting, "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog."

The refracted beam of moonlight shooting straight up turns a deep blue as sparkly magic flows with it to form a figure. Everybody waits with baited breath as it slowly turns into Jack Frost. North gazes at the image with slight disappointment, but mostly surprise, "Jack Frost," he informs with a small tilt of his head.

The three Mini Tooth Fairies that Tooth had brought with her swoon at the sight of Jack Frost. "I take it back, the Groundhog's fine," Bunny speaks up, sounding afraid.

Tooth is daydreaming about the newly chosen Guardian, silently thankful it wasn't someone else, but snaps out of it when she hears Bunny's remark and weakly defends her crush. "Well, a-as long as he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost?!" Bunny shouts and laughs humorlessly, "He doesn't care about children! I mean, all he does is freeze water parts and mess with my egg hunts, alright? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian," North cuts him off, starting to warm up to the idea of having Jack on the "team."

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian!" Bunny argues back, infuriated that Manny chose him of all spirits.

"Calm down, Bunny, it won't be that bad," Tooth tried to comfort him, but was distracted when she saw the magic crystal changing the image. She became worried that Manny was choosing yet another potential Guardian, and had an idea of who it might be. "Another one?"

Bunny relaxed a little at the fact Tooth was thrown off for once, but was just as confused. On the bright side for him, anyone else Manny could choose now was a step up from Frost at this point. He just hoped it would annoy one of the other Guardians as much as Jack being chosen annoyed him.

North and Sandy, on the other hand, were excited to see who else was going to be joining the group, no matter who it was.

When the image finally solidified, Tooth's wings drooped and she nearly fell to the floor. It was Raven Hollow, the one person she couldn't stand as much as Bunny did Jack.

"Raven Hollow!" North exclaimed joyously, even if he hadn't officially met the second best trickster in the world, the rotund Russian thought it might be a nice change of pace.

Bunny had to agree with North, even if unknowingly. He may not have really met the female spirit, but he'd seen her drawing or painting occasionally during his rounds and grew a small liking for her.

Sandy was just glad to have another girl around. He had noticed Tooth moping around lately and thought she needed some girl time.

"What?!" or maybe not. "Why Raven?! I mean, sure, she has some redeeming qualities, but she's nowhere near qualified for being a Guardian!" Tooth exploded.

"Calm down, Tooth, as long as she helps to protect the children, right?" Bunny sniggers, throwing her own words in her face.

"But she's a reckless, messy-"

"Guardian, Toothy," North cut in again, enjoying her unusual behavior a bit.

"Okay, whatever, so she's a Guardian now, let's just get this over with. I'll go get Jack," Tooth seethed, turning to flying away.

"Nope," North rejected, halting her in her tracks. "You get Raven, Bunny bring Jack."

"What?!" both parties screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! This chapter was written by my boyfriend, he has joined me in this fanfic and I'm SUPER excited!**

 **Hey, this is the boyfriend! This should be fun. Well, for me. But hopefully for you too.**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Chapter 2**

the forest screams this night while darkness closes in

terror holds us tight and taunts us with cold wind

tiny spiders tickle and bats dive at our skulls

we all shiver at the tremendous terrible cold

tick tock tick tock the night is here to stay

tick tock it just won't go away

this forest here is not the spot to be

lost in windy paths with twisted gnarly trees

tick tock tick tock we all must escape

tick tock tick tock we all have lost our way

tick tock tick tock I just want to go away

No words could describe the terror which Wil felt on Halloween night with his friends. His friends, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious seeing him so terrified. A multitude of times, Wil had wondered why he had let his friends talk him into exploring the forest on Halloween (again) when he knew how much he hated suspense. At the same time, they wondered why he fell for it (again) when they knew he hated fright so much. All of these questions do have answers, but you will probably never know them. After an eternity in the forest (or about an hour and sixteen minutes) they finally, "accidentally," passed the edge of town and let Wil go home. He was so lost he didn't even realize he could go until they pointed it out to him. On the way home, he swore he would never again go into that horrible forest (just like he did last year) and swore (for the umpteenth time) that he would never again let his friends talk him into doing something stupid. That was a promise he would probably never keep… with any friends… ever!

Walking down the street towards his home, Wil was actually starting to calm down! That was something he never accomplished last year. Well, I mean he _did_ calm down, but it took a week. This year, he was proud to say he had already stopped shaking by the time he got to his driveway. Nevertheless, when he got home and saw a person sitting on the living room sofa, he still got quite the start. He jumped so high he left a hole through the ceiling (which thankfully did not hit any pipes because that would have flooded the living room!). The person sitting there was his father, the honorable mayor of Burgess. Seeing the look of embarrassment on his son's face (and knowing how much his friends had frightened him – again) he decided to ask about the city costume contest and how Wil had done. The mayor was not the type of person to get angry (even when someone had punched a hole in his ceiling) and instead liked to improve situations. This character trait was what helped him become, in the words of many citizens,

" _The best major this city has ever seen!"_

 _\- Steve the Taco Guy (and probably others too)_

It was a good change in topic because Wil had taken third place out of the twenty-three contestants! That was something which he was very proud of, so he talked about it until his father's ear fell off (which his father was not upset about). After endlessly blabbing for a bit, Wil was calm enough to sleep, so he went and got ready for bed. After all, it was Sunday night. He had school in the morning.

The next day during school, all of his still-awake friends were talking about the previous night. Apparently, among other things, there were creatures moving about in the shadows and spiders dropping in their faces. They found the creepy old shack where it looked like some horrifying thingy lives. Last year, they were going to try to go in it but chickened out. This year, they had vowed they would pay the inside a visit. However, it didn't happen. Later, they would say it was because they were afraid of the howling wolves, and that they would close in on the group while they were in the shack. Or something like that. I can't quite remember their exact excuse but I do remember it was pretty lame.

Wil did not hear about their adventure. He blocked out their conversation, preferring to instead twiddle his thumbs and idly stare at the clock. After sixth period (which was their government class), his friends' conversation turned towards politics. They conversed about the legalization of heavy water, and shared their opinions about the highly debated mandatory removal of pay phones from public squares for fear of data harvesting from the phone books. ( **Authors Note:** This would not be a good move for the federal government to make because Clark Kent would have nowhere to change, which would cause crime to run rampant throughout the nation. But that is a talk for another time.)

When Wil was asked about his opinions, we spouted off pure wisdom which was subsequently met by disapproving looks because that is how politics work. Wil didn't like politics, or any other controversial topics for that matter. When he went home, he talked to his parents for a while about this and that, then he went outside to get away from controversial topics. His dad, being the mayor, always was arguing some point of view or another. Sometimes this included political discussions. Bleh! So Wil left to get away from the grossness.

He walked through town towards the meadow. There is a river bordering it which had steep banks, and rocky outcroppings randomly distributed along the water. Some of them made interesting plateaus on the topsoil where people would walk to see the crystal clear water below. He found a downed log where he sat to think. The blond sat facing away from the river because it bordered the forest, and he did not want to think of the previous night's events. Instead, he tried to let his thoughts meander like a lazy river, but most of the time he kept his focus on one thing, similar the gorge he was so close to. Stuck on one path. That path was people. More specifically, why they seemed to feed off of negative emotion. Frustration, anger, fear, jealousy, and even greed to be exact. Maybe it was his upbringing, but life seemed better to him when he chose not to dwell on the bad things. Of course he was ironically dwelling on the bad part of the human brain now. Once he realized this, well… he let his mind meander like a lazy river. He thought about his wonderful family, and his favorite literature, and whether Amy Smith liked him or not.

Just then he heard a strange sound. It sounded like panic. He looked around trying to identify the noise, but to no avail. Then he heard another sound, like rustling or something like that. It had come from a bush right next to the river bank. The bush was kind of in a shadow cast from a large tree, somehow growing from inside of a crack on the rock plateau. Inside was a black house cat with its collar stuck on a branch trying to escape. Wil walked over to the cat, unstuck its collar, and the cat ran away (probably in search of food).

Wil stood up filled with pride for helping where he could, but as he did so, he started to lose his balance. When he stepped back to regain it, his foot slipped on some loose gravel and he fell down to the bottom of the gorge. It was a steep and deep drop. He hit his head on the bottom, spilling blood into the clear river water, making strange patterns of color float downstream until they disappeared from sight.

Wil was surprised to wake up from his fall. After all, he should be dead! It was very late when he regained consciousness, late enough to reveal a full moon. With the fall he had forgotten everything. Who he was, where he came from, how he had died, and other memories were not in his brain. He knew nothing. But then the moon told him his name. Hearing "Wilfred" jogged his memory and he started to remember things. He never did remember things in great detail. Attributes like names and eye colors were a loss to him, but he did remember what was important. Things which mattered. And everything which made him who he was. He got up and noticed a walking stick by his side. It was tapered with a narrow bottom and a top which was the perfect size for his hand. He grabbed it and climbed to the top of the river bank. Then he started walking. He went to the east, away from the river, and the forest it bordered. He walked instead towards the sun. There, in just a few hours, it would rise and great him with the warmth of a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. So… I was lying awake one night and I had an epiphany: This story needs more Dickens! For those of you not familiar with Charles Dickens, he was a very influential author in the mid-1800s. He is famous, among other things, for writing** **A Christmas Carol** **(the one with Scrooge),** **Great Expectations** **, and** **A Tale of Two Cities** **. The latter is one of my favorite novels of all time. In fact, I am borrowing its first two introduction paragraphs for this chapter. I hope you enjoy! From, The Boyfriend!**

 **P. S. Because some of you asked, yes the poem at the beginning of Ch. 2 is my original work.**

 **Alright, my turn to talk, even though this isn't my chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this part of the story, because I loved every word of it when he finished! Greetings from StoryNinja101!**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Chapter 3**

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way-in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only.

There were a king with a round jaw and a radiant face, on the thrown of Light; there were a king with a narrow jaw and a gray face, on the throne of Darkness. In both kingdoms it was clearer that crystal to the lords of the State guards of Sentiment, that in general things were settled forever.

For once the kingdom of darkness prevailed, reigning in every land. The light was too dim to impede upon its rule. This darkness seemed unstoppable to all the other kingdoms in the world. But on one night, so famous in history, a full moon rained down on the earth. Its light locked the darkness in the shadows. The king of this new kingdom was wise and fair, appointing guardians to protect its rule. They looked after all the young in the world, and their stories were passed down from generation to generation, from father to son, and from grandmother to granddaughter. As long as they remained, the darkness would never again cast fearful shadows in hearts or minds.

Yet as time passed, and centuries went by, the moon began waning. Until one winter's night, a new moon cast no light. The darkness, now freed from its ancient prison, spread, looking for any weakness to make a fortress. Though frail, that infamous kingdom still had power, and time to hone that power. It bided its time. It watched with a careful eye, never showing its cards. And the Dark King's power grew.

Slowly, the one with the pointed chin disrupted the Guardians. The tradition of passing stories from generation to generation, from father to son, and from grandmother to granddaughter was disrupted, and in some cases it ceased to exist altogether. As Father Time's beard grew, and over many moons, the noisy authorities, one at the Pole, another on an island, and still another at a palace, became complacent to their duties, spending so much time protecting children, that they forgot the children. Only the original prevailed, silently and consistently grinding for success. The Dark King used their failures to kindle a new success, only growing more powerful and hateful every passing moon.

Now in present time, the moon is playing offence. Yet his noble, most trusted advisors and Guardians are not pleased with his plans. Two reckless spirits are not going to rain (nor snow) on their parade! No, not now nor ever. They did not follow out their orders, and chose instead to drag their feet, no one wanting to even hear the voices of Jack Frost or Raven Hollow. Even the leader, the big one up North, pawned off the task on someone else. Or rather… on two someone elses.

It was clearer than crystal to the moon that more had to be done to preserve his hard work. So he raises a spy. He gave his spy the ability to be a fly on the wall, or rather talk to the fly on the wall. This new spirit has the ability to communicate with animals, amphibians, birds, insects, and other creatures (except humans). And even more to the moon's liking, his name (though shortened to Wil) means, "peace," or, "desiring peace." The moon, of course, did not leave his new spy without a way of getting out of trouble. He could at any time call forth a throng of angry hippies to rid the earth of vile evil. They would either stampede the varmints, or hit them with their ironic _Make Love not War_ picket signs.

After about a month of conversing with various creatures, Wil decided to go discuss his findings with North. He casually told North about the talking shadows and shifting dark horses observed by forest animals, and the frequent nightmares reported by the pets of different children around the world. Wil's conclusion, the Boogey Man has awoken from his slumber and is prowling around like a lion waiting to devour its prey. North looked very irritated after this and casually screamed, "WE ARE WORKING ON IT! GO HUG A TREE OR SOMETHING!," at the top of his lungs. Wil hated conflict, so he complied. However he did not go hug a tree… he hugged a cat instead.

For about another month, Wil was eaten up. He knew something should be done about this treachery, but what? The only ones truly equipped to dethrone Pitch Black were the Guardians, but they were turning a blind eye. At last, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to go back and say something. So he started the long walk up North to reassert his two cents worth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so sorry we haven't updated, it has nothing to do with The Boyfriend, this one is all on me, and even then, its not really my fault. I've had a lot of problems with my family lately and had no time to do anything between college and moving. Anyway, enough of my poor excuse of a life at the moment, enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Boyfriend: Don't let her fool you. Her excuse is not poor. Also, don't worry! The situation is better now! HORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Chapter 4**

In Burgess, Pennsylvania, a figure is lazily floating on her back on a broom through the forest, humming aimlessly as she sketches an idea for a pumpkin pattern. Not paying attention to where she's going, the Spirit passes through a child and stops, feeling an empty coldness inside her chest. She sits up and sends the sketch pad to its rightful place, scanning her surroundings. Nothing but trees lay before her, but she pauses once more when children's laughter sounds behind her.

Finally turning, she discovers a frozen pond filled with skating kids and teens. "Huh, I don't think I've ever been to this part of the forest before," she muses to herself, then realizes something, "Wait, shouldn't those kids be at school right now?"

As if to answer her question, a voice reaches her ears from in town, almost screaming, "Snoooooowwwwww Daaaayyyyyyyy!"

Giggling to herself, the female Spirit mused aloud, "Ah, one of Jack Frost's famous 'Snow Days,' might as well enjoy it myself."

She had never met the Winter Spirit in person, but lately she was hearing more about him. Just as she was about to relax back into her broom and re-summon her sketch book to draw the pond, a figure flew into view and skated on the frozen water with bare feet. This caught her attention. She watched as the wind followed the bare-footed teenager and knocked a book out of a little boy's hands. The boy with the book was familiar to her, he often played with a group of kids she liked to be around. The two other boys he was with were also part of the group.

When the book landed open, page down on the ground, the bare-footed teen, who she assumed was another Spirit since he could fly, knelt to look at it sideways. "Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" he said, even though no one but her could hear him, although it didn't seem like he saw her. His voice sounded beautiful to her ears, though she didn't know why, she'd never met him before.

The brown-haired boy picked up his book as the other two, who were twins, rushed past, rough-housing and slamming each other into drifts. "Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" the twins exclaimed joyously.

"You're welcome!" the bare-footed teen called after them, raising a hand as if to own up to giving them their snow day. She realized he must have been Jack Frost.

The brunette ran after the twins shouting, "Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?"

"Yeah, free candy!" one twin replied, Jack following the three boys. She decided to go with as well.

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" the other continued, stuffing a handful of powdery snow down his brother's jacket.

Everyone arrives at the brunette's house and he opens a secret plank into his yard. The twins enter behind him, still messing around. The female Spirit perches herself on a branch in a nearby tree while Jack walked along the top of the fence.

The brunette had reopened his "They're Out There! – Mysteries, Mythical Creatures and the Unexplained Phenomena" after picking it back up and started reading on the way home. His head popped up when he read something particularly interesting. "Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA in Michigan. That's like, super close!"

The twins stopped shoving each other and one rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

They arrive at the front gate of the house, a sled in the brunette's hand while his younger, blonde sister sits on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard. The brunette rolls his eyes in return, "You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!"

The twins begin to joke around. "That's what you said about aliens," one said.

Claude finished, "And the Easter Bunny."

The brunette grabs his sled again, "Wow, the Easter Bunny is real."

Jack, pacing along the fence, heard the exchange of words and, even though he knew they couldn't hear him, said, "Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself."

The female Spirit giggled at his description of Bunny, and hid deeper within the tree branches when Jack turned around at her voice. Shrugging if off as a passerby, he hops off the fence and joins the children on the ground, peering over their shoulders as they play. She peeked out when his back was to her once more.

Claude laughed at his brunette friend and brother, "Come on, you guys believe anything."

The small blonde giggled and started hopping down the front steps, "Easter Bunny! Hop-hop-hop!" She fell on the last step when the dog ran past, exclaimed, "Ow!" and cried.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!" her older brother called boredly.

Their mother came outside to check on her daughter, "You okay, Soph?"

The twins stood at the front gate, calling to their friend. "Are we sledding or what?" Claude asked.

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose," his mom warned after making sure Sophie was okay. She then set a hat on his head and tweaked his nose.

Jamie looked at her confused, "Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one, honey. It's just an expression," she replied, heading back inside.

This seemed to upset and offend Jack as his laid-back smile fell and he said discouragedly, "Hey."

The Spirit in the tree felt instant sympathy for him. She may not have wanted attention as bad as him, but she did feel loneliness every once in a while. Her helpers were in hibernation until next Autumn, and when they were awake, they didn't talk much and were kind of there to do just that, help.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack repeated. He reached down to grab a hand full of snow from the ground. With the pile of snow resting on his open palm, he uses magic to form a perfect snowball and blows on it with his icy breath.

In the tree, the female Spirit watches, amazed, as the snowball turns a light shade of blue. She then sees Jack launch the blue snowball into the air… and hit Jamie in the back of the neck.

Jamie turns, angry, to find the culprit, but then his expression changes, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes with a grin. He began laughing and said, "Okay, who threw that?"

Jack flew in to join the kids, the female Spirit following at a distance. She wanted to be part of the fun but was nervous to be noticed by another Spirit, since all the other experiences with her kind were with a hostile Tooth Fairy.

"Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo," Jack jokingly replied to Jamie's question, the unnoticed Spirit giggling at the joke. Jamie scanned for anyone who might have thrown the snowball, and his gaze lands on a couple of kids making snow barricades, one of which the female Spirit recognized as Pippa, a girl she tends to watch over.

Before anyone knew what was going on, the blond boy with big glasses who had his back to Jamie is suddenly hit in the head with a snowball, causing him to fall face first into the ground with an, "Ow!"

Pippa steps forward to stand up for her friend when a magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her to her butt. Her expression changes like Jamie's had, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as well. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!" she laughed.

"You struck first!" Jamie answered, laughing along.

"Oh!" Claude pipes up, indicating a "burn" to the childish smack-talk. His brother is struck in the side of the head with another one of Jack's snowballs, and Claude can't help laughing at him.

"Free for all!" Jack shouts, and just like that, a take-no-prisoners snowball fight ensues, the children pummeling each other mercilessly. Jack continues zipping about, supplying more snowballs for everyone, "Alright, who need ammo?"

The female Spirit finally decides to make her presence known, unable to hold herself back from playing as well. She reaches down to grab an already-made snowball, courtesy of Jack Frost, and waits 'till said Winter Spirit stops moving.

When he momentarily pauses to observe his handy work, muttering, "Look at that," Jack is surprised by a snowball hitting him in the back. He spins to find the most beautiful girl he's ever seen smiling devilishly at him, hands behind her back with a broom stick poking out to either side of her.

She glances behind him and comments, "Quite the game you've got going on here."

"Who are you?" is the first thing that flies from his mouth, and he mentally smacks himself for being rude.

She giggles (she's been doing that a lot today), having expected the question. "I'm the Spirit of Halloween, Raven Hollow. It's nice to finally meet you, Jack Frost," she replies, knowing what the next question will be.

"How do you know who I am?" and there it is.

"Well, I'd only first heard the name from the Tooth Fairy, who has mentioned you a few times over the years, she admires your teeth. Then again from Pippa, the girl over there," she pointed to the girl with the hat, "a few months ago at my annual Halloween Costume Contest, she dressed up as you, or at least the concept of you, she named her costume 'Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose'. I've never seen you in person before today though. And before you ask, I only knew you were Jack Frost when you said 'you're welcome' for the Snow Day."

"Wait, you've been following me all morning?"

"I got curious, so yes."

"That's not creepy," Jack commented sarcastically. ;-)

Raven blinked, playing along, "Really? But I tried so hard."

"Oh, ha ha," Jack mocked, then continued, "You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back," she countered. Raven looked over his shoulder again and pointed, "You might want to get back to the game."

"Huh?" Jack was confused, but turned anyway.

The kids continued to play without them, Jamie now using his sled as a shield. He is knocked backward into a snowman as a snowball sails above him and hits a tough girl, as wide as she is tall, wearing a lot of pink. Everyone realized what happened as the girl turned around, seething, growling.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake!" Pippa panicked, feeling doomed.

"She hit Cupcake," the blond boy that was with her pointed at Pippa nervously.

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude asked, scared for his friend.

Jamie is still on the ground, hiding beneath the sled, when he looks up to find Cupcake standing over him. Another snowball explodes in her face, causing the girl to stumble back slightly. The kids all gasp in horror.

"Oh!" Claude was the first to react.

"Did you throw that?" his brother asked the blond boy.

"No," said scrawny kid answered.

"Wasn't me," Pippa piped up, shuffling in her spot.

Cupcake starts laughing a moment later as Jack's magic takes hold. Jack quickly looks back at Raven, "Thanks for the warning, Rave." She winks at him and continues watching, thinking this meeting turned out rather well.

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. The Boyfriend is responsible for all the smiley faces. :-P**

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **StoryNinja101**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry we haven't updated in a little while, I've been kinda swamped with homework and didn't really have the drive to write. But we're back, and not sure when the next chapter will be up. Also, we (myself and the Boyfriend) both wrote this chapter together, so comment if you can tell whose writing is whose.**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Chapter 5**

The game changes to a lighthearted chase as everyone runs from Cupcake with the head of the snowman held above her own. Jack runs along to join in all the excitement while Raven followed behind, wanting to see the end of this joyful experience.

"Hey, come on. Stop!" Jamie shouts for the thrill of it, breaking into laughter.

"You can't catch me," Claude screams back, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Ooh, little slippery!" Jack contributes, jumping ahead to blast a sheet of ice behind himself.

All the kids slip and fall to the ground, except Jamie, who lands on his sled and slides head first down the ice into town yelling, "Whooaaooah!"

As the children look up to find Jamie sledding away on the ice, they shout after him, "Whoaaa, Jamie, watch out! Stop!"

Jamie doesn't pay much attention to his friends, mostly unable to stop his sled on the slick ice.

An assortment of, "Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!" streams after the boy as he continues.

Suddenly, the brunette shoots out between the trees and careens past parked cars as Jack's ice path covers the street. Raven hesitates for a short moment before going after the two, smiling in anticipation of the ride, knowing the kid wouldn't get too injured with both Spirits around.

Jamie turns back, looking through Raven to his friends, as his speed escalates and sends him directly into traffic. He barely misses a moving truck and it spins out of control sending furniture out the back, causing a four-car pileup.

"Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha," Jack tells the oblivious child.

"You'd better," Raven giggles from beside the male Spirit she just caught up to, catching him off guard. He smiles at her in amusement.

Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror creeps into his eyes. The Spirits' smiles grow wider.

"Hold on. It's gonna be alright," Jack uselessly reassures.

"Ahhhh. No, no, no, no…" Jamie protests, having not heard the invisible being.

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left," came Jack's carefree response. Raven pulls in front of the other Spirit, a smirk on her face. Jamie shoots through an intersection behind them, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.

"Hey, slow down!" a dog walker shouts after the younger boy.

"Whoa, no, no, no, no," Jamie panics as Jack flies to the far side of the road, sending the ice trail and kid onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaims in excitement.

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" a pedestrian questions, catching a glimpse of his face as he rushes past.

"Hey! Watch it!" another yells in surprise.

"There you go!" Jack encourages, Raven giggles, yet again, at her fellow Spirit's enthusiasm.

"No! No!" Jamie screams, zooming off the sidewalk and back into the road, almost knocking someone over. Jack and Raven fly on either side of him, seeing the look of excitement come over Jamie's expression. They smile at the boy, then each other.

Raven looks away first, Jack still staring at her, when she sees an oncoming snowplow in their path. "Jack!" she gasps, alerting him to the situation and worrying for Jamie.

Jack finally tears his gaze from the female Spirit and quickly jumps up front to divert the ice trail, uttering a "Whoa."

The sled suddenly veers left, barely missing the truck, and barrels straight toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp, screaming, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He closes his eyes as the ramp launches him over the street, into the air, and toward the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess. Jamie's friends stare in awe with their mouths wide open as he sails through the air, apparently having followed to make sure he was okay. He opens his eyes and his fear changes to joy. The Spirits look on smiling. The boy on the sled lands safely in a large mound of snow as Jack jumps onto the statue, pumping his fist in the air, Raven hovering beside him on her broom, laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" Pippa says in worry, their friends all running to Jamie's aide, but he gets up.

A chorus of, "Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?" streams from the kids.

"Whoaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid – I did a jump and I slid under a car- ERF!" Jamie gushed when a sofa from the moving suddenly knocks him down.

"Whoops," both Spirits cringe simultaneously.

"Ooooh!" the children unknowingly cringe with them.

A moment of silence sounds as everyone waits to see if the brunette's alright. Then he pops up from behind the sofa, grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth, yelling, "Cool! A tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!"

Jack and Raven's fun is cut short as he mumbles an "Oh, no…"

Raven's mood sours at the mention of the female Guardian and grumbles, "Great, she's everywhere I go now."

"That's totally awesome! You lucky bug! Lucky!"

"No!" Jack blurted, upset.

Jack became more desperate for the attention of the children as he tried to coax them back, "Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!"

"Jack-" Raven held out a hand to comfort the saddened Winter Spirit, but she was talked over by the kids.

"I lost two teeth in one day once – remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?"

Jack looks down from the statue, his frustration growing. Storm clouds rumble and darken, flurries of snow intensify. Raven tries again to calm him, feeling strangely sympathetic toward him, but was once more spoken over.

"Let's go… I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time."

When the female Spirit reaches out to Jack one last time, he jumps down from the statue and attempts to engage the children. It's too late, though, they take off. He blocks Jamie's way as the boy runs in his direction.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" Jack begins to rant, then Jamie runs through him as if he were a ghost. The Winter Spirit is momentarily shaken, and Raven flinches as she remembers her own empty experiences with being phased through.

Jack leaves with the wind carrying him wherever, forgetting about the Halloween Spirit. She was left with a sense of rejection and disappointment, not sure why or what she was expecting.

Quickly shaking it off, Raven flies away herself, not realizing she's headed in the direction Jack had gone, to wander around awhile and maybe find something to draw.

Awhile later, Raven finds herself drifting lazily through the town, her back resting against the broom handle as she gazes up at the night sky, watching the stars. She thinks about pulling out her sketchbook to draw the stars when a familiar voice telling a familiar story catches her attention.

"-and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? Ah hoo hay ow!" Jamie explained the events of the day to his mother and younger sister, the high-pitched laughter of his sister drifting on the wind.

Upon closer inspection, Raven could make out Jack Frost's figure hanging upside down above Jamie's bedroom window.

"Alright you, tooth under your pillow?" Jamie's mom asks him.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Jamie replies, a light flashing through the window a couple times.

"Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come," Mrs. Bennett warns her son.

"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" Jamie tries to recruit his sister for an impossible task.

"Hide, hide, hide, hide!" Sophie readily responds.

"Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister," Mrs. Bennett reprimands.

"Mom…" Jamie whines.

Raven listens to the exchange of words from her distant perch in the air. Then she sees Jack flip onto the roof, and notices the design his frost left behind.

Immediately, the female Spirit rushes to the window and whips out her sketchbook, intrigued by the peculiar pattern on the glass. While she quickly sketches the delicate frost design, Raven hears Jack's monologue from up on the roof of the Bennett residence.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?" There's a pause, as if he's waiting for an answer, but it doesn't come, so he continues. "Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me." Another pause, then, "You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why."

Having finished her drawing by the time he was done talking, Raven decided to reveal her presence to him for the second time that day. She flew silently up to the roof behind him and landed on her feet.

"You know, you're not going to get an answer out of him. I think we've both tried," she spoke out of the blue in a soft voice, startling the Winter Spirit into jumping slightly.

Jack whirls around to find the culprit, and once he does, a smirk plays across his features. "Are you following me?" he asks jokingly.

Raven decided to play along with a smirk of her own, "Why yes, you're just so interesting I can't stay away."

"See if you can catch me, then," Jack teases, taking off with the wind.

"Oh, you're on," the Halloween Spirit accepts the challenge, hopping on her broom like a surfboard, a devilish twinkle in her eye.

The male Spirit doesn't get too far, making the mistake of stopping on a telephone pole momentarily to look back. Not seeing the other Spirit behind him, he turns to keep going, but halts at the sight of her face in his.

"Boo," Raven laughs, sending Jack stepping backward in surprise. "Guess I caught you."

"Guess you did," he chuckles, thinking that this girl was very intriguing and wanting to spend more time with her. She also seems to already have a habit of scaring him she's so unpredictable, then again, he hasn't known her long.

The Halloween Spirit backs away and tries her hand at walking on a telephone wire, finding it's a lot like standing on her broom. Jack mimics her on the same wire, but sends frost along the one next to theirs with his staff for fun.

Raven is mesmerized by Jack's frost and comments, "I really like the patterns and designs you create with your frost, Jack."

This catches the Winter Spirit off guard, but he's able to remain on the wire. "Uh, thanks," Jack accepts the compliment awkwardly, a hand on the back of his neck and a warm feeling spreading through his body.

Just then, a stream of Dreamsand zips by, then another. They turn and look up, a smile gracing each of their faces. "Right on time, Sandman," they say in sync, sharing another smile.

They watched the Dreamsand descend from the sky and drift into windows around town. Both Spirits run down the telephone wire until they can reach out and intercept two of the passing streams. Jack's Dreamsand changes into a dolphin swimming around while Raven's becomes a wolf playing with its cub before continuing on their way to waiting children.

"Man, I love doing that," Raven breathed out in contentment, then she remembers something. "This has been a lot of fun, but I gotta get home and clean some things up," she grumbles the last part, definitely not looking forward to picking up her long-neglected Halloween decorations, but she knew it needed to be done. Eventually.

Jack sighs in a bit of disappointment, having enjoyed the female's company, "Alright, see you later, then, I guess."

"See you later," Raven smiled at him, a little reluctant to leave, but was able to pull herself away.

Of course, it was not all fun and games for everyone. Some spirits are hard at work strengthening their kingdoms. Following one trail of Dreamsand around a corner, and through a window reveals a shadowy figure in the room of none other than Cupcake.

After sarcastically remarking about the sweetness of her dream, he pressed his boney finger against it and watches as it disintegrates. Cupcake flinches. A look of delight came across the Shadow's face, and a snicker escapes his lips.

At a twirl of his wrists, the Dreamsand, still pouring through the window, suddenly becomes corrupted Nightmare sand. Cupcake's once peaceful breathing becomes rapid, and her heart rate spikes, visibly affected by the fear the Shadow introduced.

Out of the new sand, a shadowy, restless horse appears. A nightmare. The obviously enamored shadow tells his steed to get the others, their wait is over. Their time has come…

Unbeknownst to the Shadow, a golden-haired figure with a walking stick was watching their whole exchange. The figure wrote down everything said by the shadow in an old, well-worn journal. At the end of the exchange, both dark forms left and floated off into the night. The fountain pen stopped at the end of the last page of the book. Just in time too, the figures were almost out of sight. With walking stick in hand, the one with the golden hair started his trek in the direction of the pair.

On his way, Wil passes a house. This is a house he had passed many times before. The first time he saw it, there were construction workers repairing the house's living room ceiling. For some reason, Wil always felt a connection to the couple in the house. He could never figure out why. Perhaps it was nothing.

Suddenly, there is a galloping sound heard from behind him. He jumped, obviously startled. It was good there was no ceiling above him. One of Pitch's steeds was seen behind him on its way to meet up with his master. Wil decided he had enough information not to follow. Looking at the now rising moon to find a sense of direction, he started the lengthy trek north, to talk to Santa. He was hopeful that this time he would find success taking to the Russian. The past few times had been met with the same outburst of indignance to his claims as the first attempt. But this time would be different. He had evidence. He had something North could no longer ignore. At least, that was the hope.

Now in the forest, Raven is almost to her shack when she hears large footsteps and branches breaking behind her. She stops to check it out, then the sound of overgrown hummingbird wings reaches her ears. The Spirit visibly deflates, or as visibly as she could be in the dark of night, with irritated anticipation.

"What do you want now, Tooth," Raven groans, not looking at the Tooth Fairy.

"Boys," is all Tooth says before a bag is shoved over the Spirit of Halloween's head and everything goes even darker as she's tossed somewhere. Raven knew she and Tooth didn't get along, but she didn't think the giant hummingbird-fairy hybrid would resort to getting rid of her.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I don't really have much to say.**

 _ **Bye for now!**_

 _ **StoryNinja101**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is more of a mash of our two writings, and it was so much fun to get together and just write whatever we came up with using the script, throwing around a bunch of jokes. We had a blast, so hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And look, we updated earlier than usual, by a lot.**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Chapter 6**

The next thing Raven knows, she lands on a hard surface, tumbling out of the brown burlap bag and bumping into another Spirit from who knows where. Eww. She looks around and is greeted by the sour gaze of Tooth.

Behind her, Jack is also thrust out of a bag similar to that of the Halloween Spirit's and almost topples headfirst into a couple of unsuspecting elves.

Tooth sees Jack and starts obsessing over his teeth. Raven feels bad for him, but at the same time she is glad that the Fairy is gone. After watching for a minute she looks down and sees Bunny looking through her sketches. Having never let anyone even touch the book before, she squeaks in surprise and rips it from the oversized rabbit's hands, glaring at him.

Having previously been occupied by a yeti, North turns around, and for the first time formally (ok, very informally) greets the two kidnapees. Clearing his throat, he starts out, "There they are! Jack Frost and Raven Hollow!"

Jack blurted out, "You've got to be kidding me!" and Raven just stares at him, dumbfounded.

A few yetis grab the unfortunate duo and pile them onto a platform. North sarcastically remarks, "I hope the yetis treated you well."

"Oh yeah, we _love_ being shoved in sacks and tossed through magic portals," Jack irritatedly speaks for both himself and the Halloween Spirit, finally somewhat gaining his composure. Raven and Jack were still tripping over each other in attempts to stand up.

Not understanding that Jack wasn't serious, North continues, "Oh, good! That was my idea! Jack, you know Bunny, obviously, and Raven, you know Tooth."

"Obviously," both newcomers repeat in sync, trying their best not to grimace.

With Bunny standing to the side and grumbling over his crossed arms, Jack notices the Mini Tooth Fairies hovering next to him. Before anyone has the chance to say anything else, the Tooth Fairy herself glides toward him, sticking her hands back in his mouth to examine his teeth some more. Ewww. Bunny once again tries to look at sketches from Raven's book. Creepy. While they are gawking and the Mini Teeth are swooning, North notices Sandy is asleep, so he wakes him up. How rude.

As Sandy wakes up, Jack and Raven are frantically trying to ask what in the world is going on! Sandy uses his Dreamsand to expertly communicate with them. Unfortunately, his kindness is met with vacant stares.

Jack stood from a crouching position in front of Sandy, after trying to understand his fast-moving shapes, "That's not really helping. But thanks, little man."

Raven cuts him off, trying to get some answers, albeit a bit agitatedly, "We musta done something really bad to get you four together." Finally able to pry her sketchbook back away from Bunny's curious hands (again), she turned to North and asked while slightly snickering but also somewhat serious, "Are we on the naughty list?"

North chuckles, " _On_ naughty list?"

Tooth doesn't let him finish and sneers at Raven, "You hold the record."

North glares at Tooth as if to tell her to shut up and leave it be, then moves on, "But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Jack takes over for Raven's interrogation.

"Ah, good question," Bunny adds in, more to North than anyone else.

Ignoring the Easter Bunny, North answers, "How come? I tell you how come! Because now… you are Guardians!"

And with that, the ceremony commences to the confusion of the new recruits. There were ceremonial torches lit, elves lept into columns, homemade banners dropped down with a woosh, and the perplexed pair were adorned with decorations. Well, almost. In the chaos, the two of them spastically tried to rid themselves of the leighs the Mini Teeth hung on their necks, and ribbons falling around them.

"What in the," trumpet blasts, "doing? Get," drum noises, "off!" It was impossible to hear the Winter Spirit over the cacophony produced by the elves and yetis.

"THIS IS THE BEST PART!" North bellows, still barely heard.

The marching band glides towards them, and two yetis each place Raven and Jack on a ceremonially designated stand. Two pairs of beautiful, pointy, uncomfortable boots were almost forced onto their unsuspecting feet; neon orange for the female Spirit and noxious blue for the male. Raven screeched, and Jack quickly kicks them away. Their confusion escalates.

North lumbers over to the confused duo, and a yeti offers him an old, dusty book which, judging by its appearance, has not been opened in more than a few centuries. The old Russian blows off the book, sending a thick cloud of dust into everyone's eyes, and open to a bookmarked page. He clears his throat proudly while Raven observes her surroundings to find an escape. Mini Teeth are fluttering everywhere looking for new orders, but Tooth is just glaring at Raven with a scowl. Bunny is looking apathetic, and Sandy is smiling.

In the middle of her searching, Raven glances at Jack, who is clenching his jaw, and almost immediately knows what he's about to do. Taking her own precautions, the Halloween Spirit quickly hops on her broom handle and rises a couple feet in the air to avoid the blast of frost and wind the Winter Spirit sends out in agitation with a slam of his staff, surprising everyone else in the room.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" the angry man bellows.

"You mean we," the annoyed female adds, sending a small glare at her fellow non-Guardian.

"Of course you two do. Cue music!" Music starts at North's command. Elves start blaring music and the celebration begins again.

"NO! NO MUSIC!" Jack screams, barely heard as Raven crosses her arms.

The elf band stops at their own pace, resulting in a sound similar to a record screeching to a halt. North is obviously annoyed.

"Look… this is all very flattering, but…" Jack gets his thoughts together to explain, "you don't want us. You're all hard work and deadlines, I'm snowballs and fun times, and she's…" he trails off to look at Raven for her own explanation, knowing she must have one too.

Taking the hint, she speaks her part, "and I'm candy and procrastination."

"We're not guardians," Jack finishes for them both.

Tooth looks at Jack and tries to explain what they actually do, using the globe behind them as a prop. Meanwhile, Bunny tries to explain to Raven how the candy is a good thing, and they can work with the procrastination. He too points at the globe behind them and says, "Each of these lights is a child." Tooth cuts in and explains, "A child who believes." Then North adds, "Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." And as a postscript, "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry. They're so beautiful." Tooth responds. Simultaneously, Bunny quickly closes Raven's sketchpad and looks around to make sure no one was watching. He makes eye contact with Sandy and motions for him to stay quiet about the whole matter. Sandy just shakes his head disappointedly, a barely noticeable smile present on his face.

North continues, "Ok, no more wishy washy. Pitch is out there doing… who knows what!"

"You mean the Boogyman?" Jack interrupts, scoffing.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well," North motions toward the lights on the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Raven thinks to herself outloud. She didn't realize everyone else had heard her admission of self-doubt.

Not picking up on her vocal cues, Tooth sarcastically scowls, "Pick? You think we pick? No, you were _chosen_ like we were all _chosen_. By the Man in the Moon." She gasps, not grasping how rude she sounded until it was too late to take the words back. Sandy glares at her.

Almost simultaneously, Jack and Raven gasp, take a step back, and exclaim, "Who?"

"Last night… he chose you two." North explains.

"Maybe," Bunny blurts. Tooth winces, glad she decided not to say any other critical comments.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack questions, feeling dejected that he might not be worthy enough for the "Big Guy" to confide in. He looks up at the moon through the skylight as it shines down.

North continues, "You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny."

This time Raven chimes in, "But… what does it mean?" And Jack, obviously frustrated exclaims, "And why didn't he just tell us that himself?"

Coming to grips with the reality of this new information he moans, "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity with you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of… of new ways to _bribe_ kids? No no, that's not for me. No offence."

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny queried. It almost mirrored Raven's thoughts who meant it a bit more jokingly. But as the angry Spirit turned to leave, she saw her chance to distance herself from the Tooth Fairy, and started to follow, leaving the rest of the Guardians absolutely stunned.

Not seeing Raven's decision, Bunny voices his relief to the remaining Guardians, saying, "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

"Uhh, ever heard of a _snow day_? I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids like what _I_ do," Jack responds.

The bunny plays his trump card, "But none of 'em _believe_ in you," he gets uncomfortably close to the Winter Spirit who stands his ground, "Do they? You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Tooth, trying not to burn any more bridges, reprimands the bunny.

"No, the kangaroo's right," Jack jabbs. He hides his hurt feelings behind a mask of insults.

"The, the what?" The kangaroo exclaims, "-what'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate"

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were," Jack continues, not wanting to break the facade, "If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny," the not kangaroo glowers, "The. Easter. Bunny. People _believe_ in me."

Jack grins. Bunny was playing defence now. He had won. Sandy feels the tension in the air, so he motions to North to stop the charade.

North motions to Jack, "Walk with me." After one last victory glance to Bunny, he strides toward the Russian.

Seeing Raven, he tells her to follow as well. Her face is sheet white with an expression as if to say, "How in the world have we gotten to this?"

She reluctantly follows, slinking over to the Russian, afraid of what will come next.

 **A/N: So next chapter will be up sometime, we'll start it whenever we get the chance, and the rest of the story will most likely be more of this type of writing. That is good for you, because it speeds up the writing process.**

 _ **See you later!**_

 _ **StoryNinja101 and The Boyfriend, but not Teral… :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: While we were editing the last chapter, our "friend" Teral hacked us. Learn our lesson, don't leave your laptop logged in out in the open. Especially not in the kitchen sink. Don't worry though, all of our content is still accurate. Sorry for the delay.**

Something Fun and Creative

 **Chapter 7**

As North, Raven Hollow, and Jack Frost rode up the elevator for their "talk," Wil walked through the front door seeking the Russian who had just left. As he entered, the tension from the skirmish between Bunny and Jack just moments before choked him. Well… almost choked him. He did not die, or suffocate or anything. He did jump, and nearly banged a hole in the ceiling.

When he fell, he landed on a sideways glass of eggnog some elf left laying around. He stamped the ground with his face, and as he came down the glass flung from under his foot which smacked Bunny in the face.

Not realizing who had launched the glass, Bunny picked an elf who he suspected as the prankster and started shaking it. After he had gotten some of his aggression out, he threw the elf behind him, and it so happened to hit Tooth in the face as she was giving new orders to her Mini Teeth.

Wil stood up and attempted to ask Sandy where North had gone. After a moment of talking, Sandy woke up. Wil very patiently started over. Sandy tried to respond by recounting all of the numerous events which had taken place since the new Guardians' arrival. This took nearly five minutes, and Wil did not understand a single picture. He had never been good at charades.

While Wil was failing at translation, Bunny and Tooth continued the elf-throwing war, the yetis joining in for fun and aggression release.

After a few more minutes, Wil gave up on Sandy's pictionary game, and decided to talk to a yeti. The yeti he selected looked a lot like Phil. But do not be fooled! Even with their almost eery similarities, they were not even related. If the yeti saw Wil, she decided to ignore him. He desperately tried to get her attention, but she prefered to ruthlessly pelt Bunny with the horribly annoying elves who were not even paying attention to the fight. They were just eating cookies and drinking eggnog.

The elf band, however, did see the fun, and decided to make a soundtrack for it. They barely skillfully belched out a bouncy beat, which obviously bothered everyone in the behemoth room. Especially Bunny. He ballooned toward the band, and began beating them with his big bunny paws. They bounced all around. It looked like they were buoyantly bobbing in the air. That was the beginning and the end of their broken band. One of the yetis put on a boombox. It played "Le Freak" by Chic.

The preoccupied yeti Wil was trying to communicate with accidentally picked him up and threw him toward Bunny! Oops. Don't worry, it was an honest mistake, and Wil soon forgave the large hairy creature. Bunny caught the flying Spirit in midair, and gently put him on the ground. Bunny had always liked his passive, carefree nature.

The Blond scrambled to get away, but instead tripped over a tuba one of the band members discarded on the floor. Upon hitting the ground, the old book of evidence Wil sported was flung away. Tooth, seeing more amo, picked it up and tossed it at an ornery yeti. Of course, Wil freaked out (for the first time in quite a while) and (partially) accidently summoned his throng of angry hippy friends to aid him. They lept out of balconies, waltzed through the front door, and exploded out of the elevator door. Now everyone was in trouble. A true comic book fight commenced, complete with "pow," and "wham" comic bubbles. Oh, and a lot of clumsy tripping on the part of all of the hippies. Needless to say, Wil and his gang punched a few new holes in the ceiling.

As this was all going on, North and his accomplices stepped into the factory part of "Santa's Workshop."

The two shorter Spirits share a quick look, then Jack turns to the Russian and says, "It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not our thing."

North shrugs off the comment, practically ignoring it, and states, "Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!" Raven sighs, partially expecting the response, as the Guardian storms through his factory, leaving the other two behind. She continues on at her own pace, somewhat paying attention to what's being said, but more focused on everything in production.

"Slow down, wouldja?" Jack jokingly scolds, also admiring the bustling section of the Workshop, "I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." Hearing this, the female Spirit silently giggles, agreeing with her new friend a little.

"What do you mean 'bust in?'" North interrupts, peeved, but doesn't grant their small wish.

The Winter Spirit is still looking around, but spares a glance at the man whose back is to him, "Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis." As he turns his head over his shoulder, the real Phil angrily pounds his fist into his hand with a growl. Jack smirks, "Oh, hey, Phil."

Rolling her eyes, Raven strolls up to the upset yeti and hands him some leftover candy from her pocket to calm him. Phil graciously accepts the offering with a cavity filled smile, receiving one of the Halloween Spirit's grins in return.

"Keep up, you two. Keep up!" North urges from a few large feet (or yards) ahead. The new Guardians proceed to observe their surroundings, following behind the Russian at a slower pace. As they get a little deeper into the hectic production, a duck toy flies above Jack's head, which he barely dodges and lets out a sound of surprise.

"I always thought the elves made the toys?" the Winter Spirit commented to North.

The larger Guardian whispers back, "Just let them believe that." In Raven's wanderings, she sees a group of elves eating ornaments and one electrocuting himself with decorative lights. North interrupts her musings to encourage his subordinates' stupidity, "Very nice, keep up good work," then continues on through his factory. He passes a yeti finishing up a blue toy robot and orders in passing, "I don't like it. Paint it red!" The yeti complains, looking to the hundreds of already painted toy robots. "Step it up, everybody!"

The three finally reach North's office, Raven immediately spots the ice prototypes and goes to examine them closely, also finding his own sketches. They weren't half bad if she did say so herself. She decides to only pay half-attention in case something important was said so she could keep looking at North's thoughts. It kind of reminded her of her own home, except hers was a bit messier and scattered.

"Raven?" she heard the Russian accent questioning her. Looking up, she found North holding out a plate of fruit cake to her. She merely shook her head with a small, polite smile as he tossed it aside with a crash.

North looked back, hearing the crash. She expected him to look upset, but he just shrugged and said, "No bother, I mail it to you."

The Spirit of Halloween laughs at his nonchalance when the atmosphere becomes a tiny bit darker as he turns back to Jack, acting unintentionally intimidating and cutting her laugh short, "Now we get down to tacks of brass!"

"Tacks of brass?" Jack asks himself (and subconsciously, Raven).

North cracks his knuckles, the wind slams the door shut, and the door locks itself, causing the other two Spirits to look at it in shock and slight uneasiness. Turning back to the larger of the three in the room, the one in red begins moving closer to Jack, backing him up against said self-locking door. "Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?"

Jack looks over at Raven in confusion as North pokes him in the chest for emphasis, "My center?"

The elder Guardian says, "If Man in Moon choose you to be Guardian, you must have something very special inside."

North straightens up and begins stroking his beard, saying, "Hmmmm." He then turns and gently picks up a Russian nesting doll from his collection next to Jack. The one he selects looks like himself.

The Russian opens his mouth to speak, then as somewhat of an afterthought gestures Raven over when she finally glances up from the prototypes. When she shrugs and complies, he begins. "Here," he hands the doll to Jack, "This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little - well, go on."

Raven notices Jack beginning to open up because before he twists the doll he gently sets down his staff. He was letting down his guard a little. It makes her relax.

The Winter Spirit twists open the Russian toy and out pops a stereotypical, rosy-cheeked Santa.

The two younger spirits exchange confused glances and Jack blurts, "You are downright Jolly."

"Ah, but not just jolly…" He motions Jack to keep going. As the progressive layers are opened, smaller and smaller unique carved Norths fall out. North explains as they go: "I am also mysterious… and fearless… and caring… and at my center…"

"There's a tiny wooden baby," Jack interrupts, turning to Raven exasperatedly, rubbing his face. Being an artist herself, Raven eagerly anticipated what this could symbolize.

"Look closer, what do you see?" North asks. The Halloween Spirit figures it out instantly and has to bite her tongue to keep from blurting out the answer.

The still confused Jack says, "You have big eyes?"

"Yes!" North exclaims, "Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of Wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything!" As the Christmas Spirit is talking, the room comes alive. Jack-in-the-boxes with funny face painting spring in the air. The Christmas Tree is ablaze with bright lights. A flying car enters the room as the two colossal front doors fling open. North continues with a twinkling in his eyes, "Eyes that see the lights in the trees, and the magic in the air! This wonder is what I put in the world, and what I protect in children. _It_ is my center. What is yours?"

There is a pause. Finally, Raven broke the silence, "I… I don't know."

North looks proudly at the two Spirits, as if they had just made a major accomplishment. Then he silently closes the smallest doll into Jack's hand, symbolizing that he can keep it.

No one notices Tooth frantically fly past the window. They do notice the three clowns who fling themselves through the open doors, rudely interrupting the heart touching meeting which had formerly been going on. The first clown (named Bunnymund) spoke up: "We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace!"

Immediately, a rush hour frenzy occurs. Wil, Bunny, North, Sandy, and Jack all become a huddled mass as the group practically rolls down the stairs and bursts into the launching sled. Raven lazily drifts behind the group on her broom. Looking around, Jack yells, "North, I am not going with you! There is no way I am climbing into some rickety, old sleigh!" The last words choked in his mouth as a hot-rod of a winter vehicle was pulled out. The thing was amazing, fully tricked out, and it had convenient cup holders for hot chocolate and eggnog! Jack was flabbergasted! While he stood there with his jaw on the floor, a reindeer came very close to knocking him over. Honestly, Raven was disappointed. She thought it would be way cooler if it was old and antiqued. The scarier the better.

The frenzy around the group continued. Yetis ran around, North barked out orders, and elves tripped everyone. Almost all of them jumped in the sleigh. Bunny stood there looking skeptically at the offending object, and Will was walking toward the door.

North yelled, "Wil, where are you going?" to which the blond replied, "I'll walk. See you there!" Then North looked at the kangaroo, "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

He nervously replied, "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And, um… and safer."

The Russian grabs Bunny, puts him in the sleigh, and sarcastically tells him to buckle up.

Not catching the joke, Bunny looks for the seatbelts which amuses everybody else greatly, as his friend in the driver's seat wraps the reins around his arms for a better grip, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!"

Rolling her eyes, the only female Spirit present hops on with Sandy, sitting back for the ride, while Jack hangs back briefly. "Okay, one ride, but that's it."

The one with the reins asks a yeti if they are ready. The head yeti, who is also not Phil, gives an obvious no! Then North excitedly yells, "Good! Let's go! Clear!" and cracks the reigns letting out a joyful, "Hyah!" and off they go!

Everyone seems ecstatic to be riding in the tricked out sleigh, all except Bunny who is absolutely petrified at the thought of flying. "Slow down! Slow down!" he shouts in the middle of the steep drop in the ramp. North pulls a lever, sending the mode of transportation into overdrive.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" the Russian comments looking back at his passengers.

Bunny doesn't find it amusing as he's becoming sick and retorts, "I hope you like carrots."

The sleigh launches off the ramp, and accelerates with a jolt when the afterburners kick on. Raven is loving every minute! She looks around for Jack to see him swept off the edge! Knowing he is already good at flying, she wonders what he is up to. Bunny, on the other hand, gasps in horror and frantically looks for him to see if he can help. Then he spots the trickster relaxing on the skid of the sleigh.

"Awww, you do care," remarks Jack.

Bunny spouts off some sarcastic comment, while Raven begins to wonder if maybe Tooth secretly cares for her too.

North rudely interrupts the scene, yelling, "Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut!"

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels," the 'kangaroo' yells as North throws a magical snowglobe into the air, causing a portal leading to the Tooth Palace to materialize.

When they get to the Palace, they find a cacophony of mayhem. Black sand is flowing in from every direction. Nightmares capturing Mini Teeth, and the walls of the once majestic palace were beginning to crumble.

Jack manages to rescue one Mini Tooth by leaping off of the sleigh and snatching it from the Nightmare. The poor thing was trembling with fear.

Amidst the chaos, there was one mystery which surprised even the most seasoned Guardian. On one of the balconies, with fury and power, Wil and his cronies were already fighting off the Nightmares. Somehow he had beaten the sleigh there?

 **A/N: Hey, sorry again for the very late update, things have been kinda crazy. Hopefully we can start writing more often once I get my laptop back, but we've been super busy and barely get to see each other anymore, we're trying to figure everything out. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **StoryNinja101 and the Boyfriend out!**_


End file.
